Flaming Ice, The King Of Serpents
by FreeBlueBirdInTheDawnSkies
Summary: Sequel to Flaming Ice, Flying Without Wings. Harry's back for his second year but he'll unravel more than whispered threats. With one set to betray him and three to hurt him will this finally push him to the darkness once and for all? Or will the darkness save his shattered soul? Watch out Dumbledore, your world will be taken by a storm that will leave destruction in it's wake.


**Flaming Ice, The King Of Serpents**

**A/N- Well, this is the sequel to Flaming Ice, Flying Without Wings… I'm really excited to start the second book in the Flaming Ice series so let's get on!**

**Disclaimer- As usual you guys know I do NOT own Harry Potter. Those rights belong to J.K Rowling alone… I do own my phone, my imagination, two chocolate eggs, my laptop, my bedroom, Kimberley and Sophia.**

**Cold as Ice, Sharp As Glass announcement- Chapter 4 is under construction and should be up by the tomorrow at the latest…**

**Easter Announcement- Happy Easter everyone! Have a fantastic day! Many thanks for all your support…*Gives everyone chocolate***

**Kimberley and Sophia- The song muse for this chapter is: Bad Romance cover by Artist vs Poet…**

**Chapter 1: New Home, New Territory**

It suddenly struck Harry as he woke up that a whole year at Hogwarts had already gone by. He wasn't stupid, he knew the second year was tougher and that expectations were higher. Therefore he resolved to study harder both academic and leisure. He was going to make Dumblebee pay…One way or another. He stretched in his bed, very aware of the two snakes curled around his torso. Archer was due any day and Monty was extremely protective but they were pleased with Harry's body heat and he extracted himself, careful not to wake them.

He padded to the shower and let the warm water wash over him, relaxing his tense back muscles. He rinsed his hair of his shampoo and applied the conditioner. It wasn't any conditioner though, this was a special one that would put light brown streaks in his hair and when they caught the light…Well, you'll find out what they do later on. He dried his hair with a towel and was pleased to see the streaks were evenly distributed. Well, that was always a good sign. No point having a patch.

He grinned as he picked his outfit. Black leggings and a blue shirt. As he looked out the window he saw grey clouds on the horizon, a sure sign that it would later rain. Archer hissed to Harry "How long until breakfast?" Harry smiled as he looked out the window "Not long at all" You see, Harry was staying at one of his Manor's. Not the Potter one. It was his grandmother's one under so many charms that even the Goblin's lost its location for years. The name? Laufeia. It stood amongst rolling acres of land and plenty of blossom trees. A river ran free nearby and Harry summarised it to Draco as 'Paradise for Life" and more affectionately as 'Home' something he had never called a place before. Hogwarts was a second but nothing could compare with Laufeia. It truly held a place in his heart.

He picked up Archer and Monty who glared at him and vanished. Harry smacked his palm against his forehead. "I forgot you guys could do that" he said aloud to the empty room. "Fawkes" he called. And a flash of flames later Fawkes appeared. From what he told Harry, Dumbledore couldn't find him now that he had bonded to Harry, Dumblebee was insane and McGonagall hated the coot. Fawkes dipped his head _"Good Morning Harry" _Harry smiled at the phoenix and stroked his head "What news?" he asked. Fawkes fluttered to his shoulder "_The lemon has plans involving a collar, he plans to slip it on you. Once on you would be the perfect soldier"_ Harry stared, the coot was definitely insane. "And how would I get it off" he asked in a level tone that was almost dangerous. Fawkes lowered his head. _"You wouldn't" _And with that all the glass in the room shattered as Harry lost control. He snarled "How dare he?! I will get my revenge! When his blood stains the steps of Hogwarts!" And with that he swept out of the room, intent on revenge. Fawkes shook his head and disappeared in a flash of flames.

Half an hour later with five hot chocolates Harry was feeling slightly better. He retreated to the study room and started to work on his potions essay. It was a nasty one. "Explain why mint reverses the effects of a potion" Harry knew full well it was third year material, but that was typical of the potions professor to assign older year material. He spent most of the morning working on it and was pleased when he could roll up the two feet essay.

By that time, it was about one in afternoon which meant lunch. He got one of the house elves (Trixie) to bring him a sandwich and some pumpkin juice and read about theory of darkness. According to the philosopher Nyx he had this to say "_Darkness is a fact of life, we cannot erase it from our history. It is my belief that many have confused darkness with evil, rather than a sanctuary from the 'light' society forces onto us. It is a will of the mind, a much stronger mind. Only one that has faced hardships can appreciate it. The ones who cannot, shun it because it isn't 'normal'. Why be afraid of something that you know nothing about? What society knows and what society tells us are two different things." _Harry agreed firmly with Nyx. But he was wrong about one thing. Darkness isn't a will of the mind, it is a driving force. And that, concluded Harry as he stood up and went to the window is why he would always support the dark.

He spent some time at the window musing over life. Why the dark lord had marked him and why the Dumblebee wanted him in his control. Why the wizarding world 'loved' him but when he suffered at the Dursley's how no-one wanted to know. He would never forgive the world for that. "Fame is a burden" whispered Harry as he looked onto the lawn. "_They choose when to love you and when to hate you. One word from them could turn your world upside down. They only want to know you but they never want to get to know you_" His breath misted the glass and as he wiped it away he saw a familiar figure approach the gates. Rolling his eyes he waved his hands at the gate, his last words replaying in his mind.

**A/N- There we are! First chapter over and done with. Both Nyx and Harry's quotes were written by me. Let me know what you understand by them! I'd love to hear your response. The next chapter will be up soon and will be called "**_A familiar face doesn't always bring welcome news"._

**Lots of cookies and easter eggs,**

**Rileyx**


End file.
